Musical Parodies
The Golden Threesome regularly rewrite the lyrics to popular music and then sing them on the podcast. They usually pick songs that are relevant to the age in which the story they are reading is set. For example, Marauders era stories feature 70's songs, whereas the main Harry Potter storyline usually features 90's songs. This has also been expanded and has included submissions from various Potterotics as well. Referenced In * S02E11 - He Who Must Not Be That Into You: Rewrite of the Saved by the Bell theme song entitled "Saved by Katie Bell" * S03E03 - "Suck It, Malfoy.":Hosts kick off the episode with a remix of "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies. * S03E04 - The Cock in Question: Hosts kick off the episode by singing a parody of "I'll Make Love to You" by Boyz II Men with new Drarry-centric lyrics. * S03E05 - Overstarved Libido: Hosts start the episode with their own version of "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette and end it with a blooper reel of them remixing "Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera. * S03E06 - Floo-ty Call: Episode begins with the hosts doing their own kickass rendition of "The Sign" by Ace of Base" * S03E07 - The Boy Who Licked: Episode begins with the hosts doing a remix of "...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears * S04E01 - Masturbation Managed: Episode begins with the hosts doing a cover of "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor * S04E02 - Temptation Unleashed: Episode begins with the hosts doing a cover of "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede, called "Hooked on Lily". * S04E03 - Have her C#ck and Eat It Too: Episode begins with the hosts doing a cover of "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John. * S04E04 - Oversexed Underpants: Episode begins with "Circle Jerk" cover of Rick James' "Super Freak". * S04E05 - Throuple Trouble: Episode begins with a cover of Abba's "Dancing Queen". * S04E06 - When 3 Become 1: Episode begins with a cover of Al Green's "Let's Stay Together" and ends with a cover of Donna Summer's "Last Dance" * Q07E01 - Sugar and Spice and Everything Naughty: Episode ends with a Marjoram remix of "Barbara Ann" by the Beach Boys. 5 Potterotic submitted parody songs are also played at the end of the episode. * Q07E02 - Loose Lips Sink 'Ships: Episode ends with a mystery Potterotic singing a cover of Chic's "Le Freak" * Q08E01 - The Hot and Sexy Loving: Episode ends with Stephanie Stratos singing "Read that Sexy Fanfic" * Horny Holiday Sing-along - The entire episode was dedicated to Potterotics songs that were sent in to the pod. * S05E05 - Fingerblast from the Blast: UncleAragog78's cover of Katy Perry, "Teen Sex Dream" * Q12E01 - Bone Appétit - Dave's cover of Smash Mouth, "AllStar" and Ulrike's cover of the Friends theme song. * Q13E01 - Bludger? I Hardly Know Her! - Stephanie's remix of "This is Me" from The Greatest Showman * S06E01 - Feeler Upper - Episode opens with a horny cover of "Part of Your World" from Little Mermaid. * S06E02 - Sleeping with the Enemy - Episode opens with a not-so-horny cover of "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas * S06E03 - Lip-locked In - Episode opens with a cover of "Kiss the Girl" from Little Mermaid, "Kiss the Witch" * S06E04 - Checkmates - Episode opens with a cover of "Little Town" from Beauty & the Beast. * S06E05 - Rub-A-Dub One Out - Episode opens with a cover of "Prince Ali" from Aladdin. * S06E06 - Cumming and Going - Episode opens with a cover of "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from Lion King * S07E01: CAUTION: Grinding Starts Forest Fires - 3 Potterotic submitted parodies are played at the end of the episode. * S07E02 - Happy BirthLAY - 3 Potterotic submitted parodies are played at the end of the episode. * S07E04 - Neville Schlongbottom - Potterotic Katie sings a cover of "Someone to Lava" * S07E05 - "I Would Love to Sit On Your Beautiful Face." - Potterotic Hilary sings a cover of "Saturday in the Park" * S07E06 - Fear Boner - Potterotic Victoria sings a cover of "A Whole New World" * S07E07 - "You Randy Bastard..." - Mitch sings a cover of "Tiny Dancer" * S07E07 - "You Randy Bastard..." - Niki sings a cover of "Party in the USA", with lyrics by Andie. * S07E08 - Hokey Poke Me - Paige sings a cover of "New Light" * S07E08 - Hokey Poke Me - Lesley sings a cover of "Torn" * S08E01 - Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them - Episode begins with the hosts singing a Grindeldore cover of "Summer Nights" * S08E02 - Blackdoor Action - Uncle Aragog sings a cover of "Toxic" by Britney Spears. * S08E03 - 'In the Mood' Ring - Anna sings a cover of "Why Don't You Do Right" and The Golden Threesome sings a cover of "Climb Every Mountain" * S08E05 - Don't Mind if I Dil-do! - Jessica sings a cover of "Shape of You" Category:Jokes Category:Podcast Jokes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Quickie 12 Category:Quickie 13 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 4 Category:Quickie 7 Category:Season 7 Category:Quickie 8 Category:Season 8